


THE BRACELET

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tenth Challenge: Wish Fulfillment</b><br/>Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin found the bracelet in Lord Agravaine’s belongings whilst clearing out a section of the vaults.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BRACELET

**Title:  THE BRACELET**

**Author:** sidhe_faerie ****

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 295**

**Summary:** Merlin found the bracelet in Lord Agravaine’s belongings whilst clearing out a section of the vaults.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Tenth Challenge: Wish Fulfillment**  
  
 _Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it **your**  way.  _

 

 

**THE BRACELET**

Arthur looked up from the pile of parchment on his desk in the King’s study. “What is it Merlin?”

 

“I was clearing out the vaults like you asked and I found something in Lord Agravaine’s belongings.”  Merlin stepped forward and put the object on the desk in front of the King.

 

“It’s a bracelet. I don’t understand.”  Arthur looked at the silver bracelet and shrugged. “Maybe he was courting someone.”

 

“He wasn’t. I recognize this bracelet. Lancelot gave it to Gwen when he came back from the dead.” Merlin said seriously. “Gaius thinks it’s enchanted.”

 

“He does?” Arthur looked at the bracelet and frowned. “Are you positive it’s the same bracelet?”

 

“Arthur, I was wondering if you could …. Oh hello, Merlin.” Gwen said as she walked into the room.

 

“Guinevere, have you seen this before?” Arthur pointed to the desk.

 

Gwen looked at the bracelet. “Lancelot gave it to me. I took it off in the cell when ….” She looked up at Arthur suddenly ashamed all over again.   

 

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances.

 

“What is it doing here?” Gwen asked.

 

“Merlin found it when he was clearing up the vaults. My Uncle had it in his belongings. Gaius thinks it’s enchanted.” Arthur explained.

 

“I see.” Gwen looked at Arthur then at Merlin. “Does that mean I was enchanted?”

 

Merlin nodded. “Gaius and I believe that Morgana enchanted it.”   

 

“It changes nothing. I should have never…..” Gwen started to cry.

 

Arthur came around the desk to take her in his arms. “I knew in my heart there was something not right. Will you ever forgive me?”

 

“I have already.” Gwen said as she held onto him as tightly as she could. “Do you forgive me?”

 

“I have already.” Arthur tightened his arms around her.


End file.
